A study in Horrocruxes
by little owl7
Summary: Sherlock Holmes era el mejor (por no decir el único) detective consultor en el mundo. Y eso lo sabía Hermione Granger.


-Es una locura…-exclamaba el pelirrojo, que trataba de no quedarse rezagado por ir viendo con mucho interés todos esos anuncios publicitarios de productos muggle sobre belleza y uno que otro de un reloj muy caro a juzgar por la fotografía.

-lo sé-admitió la chica, que iba muy concentrada, caminando por la calle y esquivando a todos los transeúntes-pero es lo único que se me ocurre

-no es que no aprecie este consejo-el moreno de cabello negro alborotado iba a la par que su amiga, pegándole sin querer a las mujeres o los niños que iban en contraflujo a él-pero… vamos, esto es un locura… ¡Por Merlín, es un muggle!

-lo sé-reclamo la chica, parándose de pronto, haciendo que sus amigos chocaran con su espalda, ella volteó y los encaro-sé que es un muggle… pero es el mejor muggle que conozco

Los chicos, aun cuando sabían que eso no era buena idea, decidieron seguir a su amiga, a menos de que se quisiesen perder por las calles de Londres.

Para cuando doblaron la calle que supuestamente era, la chica tuvo que correr al ver que en ese momento, una señora de edad con cabello rubio salía caminando rápidamente hacia un taxi de la entrada del edificio al que iban. Por poco no alcanza a detener la puerta antes de que ésta cerrara.

Ya una vez dentro, los tres amigos decidieron subir al departamento B.

Curiosamente, la puerta del deparmento no estaba bien cerrada, por lo que entraron sin apuros, aunque para el pelirrojo y el pelinegro se les hiciera de mala educación.

Dentro era un caos. Si alguna vez, pensó el pelirrojo, había visto algo igual al tremendo desastre, había sido en el cuarto de sus hermanos gemelos cuando se dedicaban a hacer experimentos. Por lo mismo de que no había nadie (habían llamado como tres veces y no hubo respuesta alguna), se dieron el lujo de merodear un poco.

-¿eso es un cráneo real?-pregunto el pelirrojo, acercándose con la mano levantada y queriendo tocar el cráneo que estaba sobre la repisa de la chimenea

-no toques nada-exclamo su amiga, dándole un manotazo antes de que tocara algo

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Los tres chicos voltearon rápidamente hacia la puerta. El que había hablado, había sido un hombre mayor de cabellos rubios y ojos celestes. Un segundo hombre, mucho mas alto y delgado que el primero, solo los observaba desde el marco de la puerta.

-¿señor Holmes?-pregunto la chica, adelantándose

-¿Qué deseas?-insistió el rubio, aun sin quitarles la vista encima-¿Cómo entraron?

-una señora nos dejo pasar-contesto rapidamtenta la chica

-mentira-dijo el hombre alto que aun no se quitaba el abrigo negro ni su bufanda azul

-¿Qué…?-pregunto asombrada la chica

-¿Qué desean? Son… ¿clientes?-se aventuro a decir el rubio

-obviamente, John-dijo el hombre, ahora si, quitándose el abrigo con desgana-por lo visto han perdido algo y necesitan mi ayuda para encontrarlo

-¿Cómo…?-pregunto el chico de cabello negro y ojos verde almendrado, pasando su mirada del hombre a su amiga

-es obvio-termino diciendo el hombre de chinos igualmente negros que el chico-por cierto, no me interesa el caso, pueden irse ya

-¡Sherlock!-reclamo el rubio, que por lo que había oído la chica, era John… ¡Claro! ¡John Watson, el blogger del detective!

-¿Qué?-reclamo el hombre, que por obvio, era Sherlock Holmes-han perdido algo, eso es tan banal

-de hecho no lo perdimos-dijo de la nada el pelirrojo-mas bien nos mandaron a encontrar… los

-¿y quieren que haga el trabajo por ustedes?-Sherlock resopló molesto, para después tirarse en su sillón y darles la espalda-no repito las cosas; la puerta se encuentra ahí

-señor Holmes… es de suma importancia que nos deje explicarnos-intento persuadir la chica, mas nerviosa que nada-por favor…

-esto es una mala idea, ya vámonos-dijo el pelirrojo, incómodo por la situación

-sí, mejor vámonos ya-coincidió el pelinegro, de lentes

-perdonen a Sherlock-dijo John, apenado-pero a veces puede comportarse como un verdadreo crío malcriado-un bufido molesto vino del sillón-en serio, lamento que hayan venido en vano

-no, yo no-dijo fuertemente Hermione-usted nos va escuchar, señor Holmes y después de hacerlo, nos dirá si nos ayudara o no

Sherlock prefirió ignorar a la chica, causándole mas irritación y nerviosismo. John trataba de sacarlos ya del departamento, si la chica lograba desesperar a Sherlock, no sucederían cosas buenas.

La chica sabía que esa era su última carta a su favor. Bien podía después borrarles la memoria si terminaban rechazando "el caso".

-señor Holmes-dijo muy segura de sí misma, a un lado del sillón en donde estaba el detective consultor acostado-creo que le interesara ver esto

Lo que vio John, fue que saco de la bolsa del jeans un palito de madera, aunque algo grueso y decorado… algo así como una varita… si, como una varita de magia que usaban las niñas para sus disfraces de Halloween.

-¿Qué demonios…?-pregunto John, mientras la chica apuntaba hacia la chimenea con la varita de madera, el tono en como lo decía, hizo que Sherlock volteara a ver que sucedía.

-¡Expecto Patronum!

Ante los ojos grises que a veces se confundían entre un verde y azul de Sherlock, de la varita que la chica sostenía, salía lo que parecía ser una neblina blanca brillante que conforme mas salía en el aire se transformaba en un animal que volaba y volaba por el cuarto. Una nutria brillante se acerco a Hermione, para terminar deslizándose a donde estaba Sherlock que se había terminado sentando en el sillón. La nutria y Sherlock se miraron a los ojos unos segundos, para después, la nutria desaparecer como había aparecido.

-¿entonces? ¿escuchara el caso, señor Holmes?-pregunto Hermione, guardando la varita en su jeans

Sherlock se paro de un tirón del sillón, fue directo hacia la ventaba, junto sus manos por debajo de la barbilla, como si fuera a rezar, tardo un poco en darse la vuelta y verlos a todos.

-no hace falta escuchar el caso, señorita… ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Granger, Hermione Granger- dijo la chica, esperanzada por la respuesta-ellos son Ron Weasley-refiriendose al pelirrojo-y Harry Potter

-bien, como dije, no hace falta escuchar el caso, señorita Granger

-¡Sherlcok!-reclamo otra vez John

-pero…-Hermione no entendía como ni la magia podía interesarle a ese sujeto

-acepto el caso-Sherlock la miro directamente a los ojos, sonriendo. Esa maldita sonrisa que John conocía, que no significaba mas que no iban a dormir en un buen rato.


End file.
